


Stardust

by moonylovespancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Homophobia Mentioned, Homophobic Slurs, Librarian Remus, M/M, Modern AU, Texting, punk rock bookmarks, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonylovespancakes/pseuds/moonylovespancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds a bookmark that has a number written on it and incidents ensue.<br/>Who knew bookmarks could be punk rock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Neutral is Remus  
> Bold is Sirius

Anyone would’ve been worried about the sounds that were being made. Soft groans and heavy sighs filled the almost empty basement. A number of people could’ve easily interpreted it as a bit of mischief that could’ve began at the opportunity of an empty room.

But then they’d be wrong.

If someone were to walk into the back of the basement by the storage closet, they’d see a panting boy carrying boxes filled with books. Those boxes could’ve easily been nearly half his weight, but he didn’t complain. No, he didn’t mind it at all.

It was actually sort of fun to Remus John Lupin.

Summer was usually the time for teenagers to frolic and run free. Most of the students in his class did. If Remus were to check any social network he was on, he’d find some mention of a party or a gathering happening. He had to admit that he was a bit envious, but Remus knew that even if he went to one of these parties, it wouldn’t be any fun.

He was too quiet. He was too good. He was too boring.

A shake of the head quickly suppressed the intrusive thoughts. It was fine here. Remus’ allergies might be a bit bad because of all the dust, but this library was basically a second home to him. He knew practically everything about Mungo’s Library.

It had been built in 1877 for the sole purpose of being an old school building, but then something in the plans changed when funding became a problem. It was built like a castle, Remus thought. The way it looked told him that. There were numerous rooms and all of them were quite large and open. They usually had large windows to bring light in. The floors were made of stone that had several scratches edged in due to them constantly moving bookcases in and out. The main part of the building was used for a library. There was a medium sized room in the west wing that held a small cafe for people to drink coffee and read in relaxation. In the east wing was an auditorium that could fit up to 450 people in it that was mostly dedicated to theatre. Remus could tell you about how the enclosed walking space between the buildings was supposed to be for gardening or how even a cast member from Game of Thrones had visited the library to do a photo shoot a year ago. No one would really want to listen about all the facts that Remus could give about the place he loved, but he would tell them anyways because that’s how Remus Lupin was.

Lifting the box into his arms, Remus traveled up the staircase until he was on the main floor. It weighed down heavily against his sweater-clad arms. The box was quickly transported to the adult fiction section where he began to put away the newly attained books in their assigned order. It wasn’t until the box was only halfway empty that the boy with wispy brown hair noticed a slight different in one of the books. A small rectangular paper stuck out of a book.

This was usually a common occurrence, but this one struck Remus odd.

The paper was shoved into the crease of the now famous book, 50 Shades of Grey. Remus couldn’t help but blush slightly as he pulled out that paper. Usually when they found a bookmark such as this, they’d keep it just in case an owner came by to claim it, or sometimes they’d just throw it away. Remus wasn’t so sure what to do with this one. There was a number on the back with a ‘call me’ written on it. Remus ignored the poorly drawn dick beside the number as well. With a quick look around for any spectators, Remus shoved the paper into his pocket in secret, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Mr. Lupin,” he heard a voice call out behind him. He jumped slightly, putting away the books in his hands before scurrying over to Mrs. Pince.

“Ah, yes, Mrs. Pince?”

“You did excellent work on the children’s floor, just to let you know,” she complimented him as she straightened a few romance books that were poised on the shelf. A clipboard was tucked under her arm. “The reading program for this summer shall be starting Monday, and I would like you to help me with kid’s day for the Kick Off event.”

On the inside, Remus groaned, wanting to say 'no'. On the outside, he nodded with a kind smile. “I’d love to assist with the Kick Off," he lied. "Will it be the same activities as last year?”

“Yes, and more! We’ll actually be having a few more character costumes coming in for the kids to take pictures with,” the middle-aged woman informed him. She took out the clipboard, checking off a couple things.

Regret already filled him. The costume job was the worst and he was always stuck with it. Last year, Ellie the Elephant had nearly made him pass out from heat exhaustion after being in the suit for too long. Why couldn’t Remus Lupin just say ‘no’ for once? “That’d be great. I’ll make sure to be here,” he called to her already retreating form.

_I’m doomed._

~~~~~~~~

“Hey, honey. How was your day at work?” his mother called out. The sounds of clanging became louder as he entered the kitchen where his mother was busy cleaning the dishes.

Remus set down his bag on the table, plumping himself down onto the seat. “It was fine. Mrs. Pince put me on the list for helping with the Kick Off,” he added as an afterthought.

Hope Lupin grinned at her son from over her shoulder, suds from the soap were splattered over the front of her shirt. “You hated it last year,” she remembered as she set a frying pan in the opposite sink.

“It might be better this year though.” Remus stood up with a stretch, walking towards the staircase.

“The temperature is supposed to be the highest it's been this month,” she informed him, drying off her pruned hands.

He froze, a small groan erupting from him. “Oh, well. I can’t say no now,” he grumbled as he ran up the stairs. Remus bounded into his room, falling onto the bed lazily. A slight crinkle made him look down, his fingers fumbling in the inside of his pocket for the bookmark. Should I text them? Remus asked himself, flipping the paper back and forth between his fingers. Indecision caused a couple minutes of delay of typing the number into his phone. He slowly typed the message, erased it, then tried again. It took several tries and a small boost of bravery to send the message to a complete stranger.

(8:47) Hello

**(8:50) Who is this?**

(8:51) I found a bookmark with your name in it.

**(8:53) Ah, so you’re the type of person who reads erotica**

(8:53) Wtf no. I was wanting to know if you wanted your bookmark back.

**(8:54) Only after you’ve read through the book though?**

(8:57) I didn’t read the blasted book!

**(8:57) Only people who’ve read 50 shades of grey would say that**

(9:01) It’s one of the most disgusting books to ever be published.

(9:01) Nvm. I’ll just throw away the stupid bookmark.

**(9:02) Wait! Thats my favorite bookmark**

(9:03) It has a snowman on it that wears sunglasses saying “It’s cool to read”. How could that be your favorite bookmark?

**(9:04) Its punk rock**

(9:05) I’m throwing it away.

**(9:06) You can’t just throw away someone elses property! Isn’t that like against a certain code?**

(9:06) Code?

**(9:08) Yes. Code. Like throwing away other people's things is pretty rude.**

(9:08) It has a dick drawn on it. I really don't think its that valuable.

**(9:10) That was probably Prongs. I had asked him to return the book for me**

(9:15) Prongs? What kind of name is that?

(9:15) He’s horrible at drawing, too.

**(9:17) I’ll make sure to tell him that**

(9:17) Wait, don’t do that!

**(9:38) too late. He says he’ll take art classes to get it up to par**

**(9:47) Hello?**

**(9:50) Well, it was nice talking to you Erotica Reader**


	2. Saturday

Even though the notifications had informed him of the messages the next morning, Remus ignored the stranger’s texts. How was he supposed to respond to such a person? He couldn’t decide if the stranger’s bold personality was amusing or unsettling.

When Remus had walked into work the next morning to help with the cafe, Alice, his co-worker and best friend, immediately asked what had happened. Remus couldn’t conceal a secret to save his life. It could’ve been the red ears or the short, stuttered answers that gave Remus away, but he’d never know.

“I found this bookmark…” he explained the situation over a cup of coffee, the tip of his nose brushing the brim of it as he hid a smile.

“You should text them back,” she encouraged as she wiped down the table. Remus had known Alice since primary school. Her pixie-like figure and her bubbly personality were all-too familiar to him.

“You styled your hair differently,” Remus pointed out. He took a large drink out of his mug, eyes averted.

The towel slapped him across the head. “Stop trying to change the subject. You’re horrible at it.” Alice touched the top of her head where her short, blonde hair was pinned back with red hair pins. “But at least you noticed. I think it looks better this way.”

“I’m not going to text them back.”

“Do it.”

“No.”

“I dare you.”

“I don’t accept your dare.”

“That’s not allowed.” She sat down across from him, tapping her fingernails against the wood of the table. There were only a couple other customers already in here. One girl sat by the window, laptop open with an almost empty cup of coffee beside it. A second girl sat a few table away, a book open, too drawn in to notice. “Fine. You don’t have to text him back, but if he texts you again, then at least reply. You are the one that started this, Remus. And its no big deal.” She stood with a stretch, a grin pointed at him. “It’s just a bookmark. Now, get back to work, or Mrs. Pince will have your head.”

At the unsettling thought of getting chewed out by Ms. Pince, Remus quickly downed the rest of his coffee before bolting out of his seat. “Thanks, Alice. Movie night tonight, right?”

“Yes. Don’t forget the popcorn!” she called to his hurrying figure. Remus still had to finish the rest of his assignment from yesterday. The boxes of new books that were shipped in were delayed being shelved due to a system error in organizing them correctly.There were only about seven left. Remus flew down the staircase to the basement, wanting to finish as quickly as possible. His next assignment was fixing up the auditorium for the reading program since most of the events were held on the stage.

The basement was divided into two sections. One was the non-fiction section that was to the right and the other was a storage unit. Remus turned left into a medium-sized room where multiple tables were splayed about, books and boxes stacked on top of every inch of space the tables had. As soon as he reached the table, the teenage boy got to work. It took nearly over an hour for Remus to get to the last box, and he was so glad he did. Battle wounds had been attained from putting away books. The paper cuts were a nuisance, especially the ones between his fingers. He winced as he picked up the last box and headed to the other side of the basement.

The non-fiction section was especially dusty from under-use. A few sniffles here and there didn’t bother him so much. The times he’d begin to sneeze and have itchy, watery eyes was the worst, though he thankfully hadn’t gotten to that part yet. He started towards the front of the shelves before heading towards the back. Remus didn’t hear it until he was in the middle of the room, putting a book about Nelson Mandela on the shelf. It was a strange noise, nothing familiar to him. He slowly tip-toed towards the opposite bookcase, parting a couple books to look towards the source of the sound.

Remus’ mouth dropped open at the horrific sight. through the small space between the top of the books and the shelf, his line of sight saw two people. One was a girl with white blond hair. Her back was to him as she faced a dark haired boy. Soft noises rose before they started making out again. Heavily, in fact. The man had his arms around her, his hands tangled in her hair. Remus stood there, stunned. His cheeks burned at the sight, the tips of his ears turning crimson.

If any other time was worse than this, Remus wouldn’t know. His allergies had finally made their appearance with a loud sneeze that stunned Remus enough to drop the box in his hands. The box landed on its side with a rather loud thud. The books that were left in it slipped out as well.

Remus jumped back from the scene, but that couldn’t deter the stranger’s eyes from looking towards the direction of the sound to find Remus John Lupin standing there with a horrified look on his face. The guy broke apart from the girl with a smirk on his face. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, eyes still glued on the flabbergasted Remus. She nodded with a humorous giggle before walking away, a small skip to her step.

_I’m so screwed._

The young man walked around the bookcase slowly like a predator to pause a few feet away. “You were spying on us,” he accused. His foot nudged the fallen books.

“‘Spying’ on you?” Remus sputtered, his hands running through his hair nervously. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

“This is-- I was putting away books while you two w-were fornicating _in a library_.”

“Making out with a bird isn’t technically ‘fornicating’, but I guess a true pervert would see it like that.”

“‘Pervert’?” He raised his nametag, shaking it back and forth as if that would help the problem. “I work here. This isn’t some cheap motel. This building is a historical sight and a place to read. It’s not a place to...to get off,” he argued, his face getting redder and redder until his cheeks nearly matched the scarlet color of his sweater. He composed himself quickly while the bastard just smirked at him. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave the premises.” Remus did not want Pince finding about this. He wasn’t sure if he’d lose his job because of something he couldn’t exactly control, but Mrs. Pince taking out her anger on him would probably be even worse.

The boy reached down and picked up the books, placing them into the box carefully. He slowly walked over to him, his boots loud against the stone floors. Remus pressed himself back against the bookcase, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What the in the hell is happening?

The stranger got into his personal space, only stopping until the tips of his shoes met Remus’ red converse. Remus couldn’t help, but stare. His anger couldn’t even mask the undeniable good looks this guy had. His thick, black hair looked so silky that Remus wanted to run his hands though it. The aristocratic air around him matched the high cheekbones and the poised expression as he leaned closer. The grey eyes pinned Remus to the spot, the shelves digging into his back. The box that was dumped into his arms was enough to break his reverie.

“It’s a date then,” he whispered before walking away with a small laugh. The sound warmed Remus' stomach.

“W-Wait, what is?” Remus finally managed to spit out, watching him as he dug a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket.

“Tomorrow, of course. You interrupted me and my lady friend. Quite rudely, in fact. So, naturally, I demand repercussions.” He took one out, placing it between his lips before lighting it. “See you tomorrow, Remus J. Lupin.” The boy walked away, shoving his hands deep into the back pockets of his jeans. It took several seconds for realization to strike Remus John Lupin like an arrow.

“Wait...what?”


	3. Sunday (Part One)

**(11:07) Could you rec some romance novels to me, Professional Erotica Reader?**

The message was one of the first things Remus saw the next morning. His smile was definite. Alice was asleep on the couch a few feet away from him, her arm thrown over her eyes and a soft snore to confirm.

(11:10) I don’t read romance novels

**(11:10) Are you sure? You seem the type to read some Nora Roberts stuff**

(11:11) You read that?

**(11:12) No. It was just one of the first names I saw here.**

(11:14) How could I believe you? You read 50 Shades of Grey…

**(11:23) What if I told you it was on a dare?**

(11:25) You still read it. That’s nearly as bad

**(11:26) IT WAS ON A DARE**

(11:29) Still read it

**(11:31) It wasnt even punk rock**

(11:35) What’s up with you and punk rock?

**(11:37) I am totally punk rock. So naturally everything else has to be too**

(11:39) I don’t think thats how it works

**(11:43) You see, i’m so punk rock that you cant even comprehend it**

**(11:44) Even my toothbrush is punk rock**

(11:45) I’m sure it is

“Who are you texting?” Her voice had a bit of a scratchy sound to it. “You’re smiling. You usually don’t while texting so i’m going to guess it’s Bookmark Person.” She was right. She was on the dot. Alice usually was. Remus slipped it into his pocket as he stood up. The movie marathon had gone on until about five-thirty in the morning when Remus had fallen asleep during _It Happened One Night_. He was surprised Alice hadn’t thrown a fit since that was her favorite movie. “I’m going to go fix some coffee,” she grumbled, rolling off the couch. Her body landed on the floor with a thud and a loud groan. “Well, actually. Remus, how about you fix some coffee?”

“Sure thing, boss.” He chuckled as ran up the stairs.

Remus passed through the living room where he was met by Alice’s mother. She was always smiling.

“Hello, Remus. Alice up yet?” She asked from the spot she took at the kitchen table.

Remus trudged over the Keurig, two mugs in hand. “Sort of. She just got up.” He looked over his shoulder. “You want a cup?”

She raised her own drink up to him. “I’m good.” Remus has always been like a member of the family since he became friends with Alice. He was practically a brother to her since she had no siblings of her own.

“Are you still working at the library?”

“Yeah. I actually have a shift later today,” he confirmed. A loud yawn sounded from behind him.

“Same,” mumbled Alice as she took a seat on the counter. Remus handed her her own personal mug that was in the shape of a Tardis. His mug was white with black polka dots. They had gotten theirs on a road trip last summer when they traveled to a convention fours hours away. Remus still remembered the realistic Iron Man they had taken a picture with.

“What time are you wanting to head over?” he asked as the last few drops went into the cup.

“Anytime. I have like ten books on reserve that were just shipped in.”

“To add to the twenty-five you already have?” He looked up at her with a smile.

“I’m not as bad as you are with checking out books,” she stated.

A small beep went off in his pocket. Remus took a sip of his coffee.

“I actually don’t have that many books right now.”

A second beep went off. Alice raised her eyebrows. Remus took another drink.

“I know that’s a lie. You definitely have more than me.”

Another beep. Another sip.

“The limit is fifty. How could I possibly have more?” Remus questioned, leaning his hip against the counter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Alice’s mom get up to move into the living room, coffee left on the table.

“You’re a librarian, Remus. There are ways to going around the system.”

“More than fifty is a bit excessive though.”

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“So, is that! Is that your phone?” she questioned, kicking his thigh with the tip of her toe. Remus slowly set down his coffee and got out his phone. He unlocked it to find six messages awaiting him.

**(12:02) Do you recommend any books though? You never answered my question earlier**

**(12:02) Is John Green a good author?**

**(12:03) The fault in our stars in a depressing book right? I’m not getting it then**

**(12:05) Neil Gaiman seems interesting.**

**(12:05) How about J.K Rowling?**

**(12:05) TEXT ME BAAAAACK I NEED ANsWErS**

Remus snorted, his fingers wiping over the screen as he cleared off the smudges. This person is ridiculous.

One moment, Remus was turning off his phone, and in the next, Alice was across the kitchen with it in her hands, thumbs flying against the buttons. “Alice, no!” He ran over to her, but she was to quick.

The pixie-like girl practically danced away from Remus, a mischievous grin showing. “They’re at the library, Remus. We need to go there, now!” she encouraged with a jump of excitement. “It’s just like fanfiction,” she exclaimed, throwing his phone at him. Remus squeaked as it hit his chest, fumbling to catch it before it could drop to the floor. “I mean, we have to go there today, anyways, but being there earlier would be nice.” Remus quickly unlocked his phone as Alice ran up the stairs to go change. He opened it to his messages with the stranger. Embarrassment ran through him.

(12:09) ASL?

**(12:09) Is this when you ask for my kik as well?**

**(12:10) But since you asked 17/m/we use the same library so we must live near eachother**

**(12:10) whats this got to do with me wanting some simple recs**

(12:11) 16/m youre welcome ;)

“Alice!” Remus yelled up the stairs, tapping his phone against the wall.

Alice popped her head out from behind a doorway, eyebrows raised. Steam rose out of the bathroom. “Yes, sweetiepie?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“I don’t like you as a friend anymore,” he started, waving his phone at her.

Alice winked at him. “I know you _love_ me as a friend,” she joked before disappearing into the bathroom, the door shutting behind her. _I’ll have to text him back right?_ Remus questioned in his mind, sitting on the step. A beep went off.

**(12:14) I have a vague feeling that you are a 55 year old man in secret thats after my virtue**

(12:16) Ah, yes. I used YOUR bookmark to lure you in so you could be seduced by my book knowledge

**(12:16) Thats the only way to do it, but what was up with the omegle approach?**

(12:17) My friend had stolen my phone and thought she was being funny. 

**(12:19) Come on! i was expecting a full blown “you got kik?” but now i’m just disappointed.**

(12:20) I’ll ignore that for the sake of humanity.

(12:21) Your questions though from earlier, I highly recommend Neil Gaiman

**(12:23) Neverwhere good? Neil Gaiman’s books seem interesting.**

**(12:23) Or American Gods?**

(12:27) My favorite is Neverwhere

**(12:36) I found a different one that I’m going to get instead.**

(12:38) What is it? I've probably read it

**(12:41) Stardust**


	4. Sunday (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy. I made this a bit longer because of the wait. I hope you like it!
> 
> Remus: Neutral  
> Sirius: Bold  
> Alice: Underlined

**(2:08) Which do you think is better: hipster of punk rock**

**(2:08) or***

(2:10) Depends. Are you talking about looks or music or what? Also why ask me?

**(2:12) Overall really.**

**(2:12) Prongs and I are having a discussion about it and its a tie.**

(2:14) Hipster then

**(2:16) THE BETRAYAL. I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOUR EROTIC TASTE IN BOOKS WOULD PROVE TO BE PUNK ROCK**

(2:17) You would be wrong

**(2:21) So you admit to having an erotic taste in books? Well I knew it all along but actually having a confession is life changing**

(2:25) Your taste in literature isn’t as great either.

**(2:26) Are you still hung up on 50 Shades of Grey? I thought we resolved that when we shared that passionate moment of two minds coming together just to choose a Neil Gaiman book (which is really good btw)**

**(2:28) Speaking of which, when am I getting my bookmark back? I miss it. It kept me company while I read. Prongs just sits here and complains about his problems. Its not as great as a cool snowman.**

(2:34) I dunno. I don’t have it now and I’m busy at work.

(2:34) Again though, what kind of name is Prongs?

**(2:39) It’s his nickname. Very fitting for someone who acts like they have a stick up their arse if you ask me.**

(2:43) I didn’t ask though. How could someone even come up with a nickname like that though? It's quite odd.

**(2:45) Its not that bad! Mine’s Padfoot if that helps. He got it from an accident from when we were children. It wasnt fun for him but it was hilarious to me**

**(2:47) You say Prongs is ridiculous but our other mate is called Wormtail**

(2:53) I don’t think he’s your friend if his name is ‘Wormtail’ That’s just cruel.

**(2:54) Don’t worry. He deserved the nickname. The little prat had put an actual rat on my bed once. Can you believe that it was only because I accidentally had put a pair of my red socks into the dryer and made all of his shirts pink? The nerve…**

(2:56) You deserved it

**(2:57) I don’t like you anymore, Mr. Smut Reader**

Remus grinned at his phone before shoving it into his back pocket. Lunch breaks here were a thing to cherish since they only lasted so long. Alice was on the other side of the counter in the cafe, her apron splashed with white stains from foam incidents. Their machine wasn’t as good as they liked it to be.

“What’s your shift tomorrow?” Alice asked, leaning her chin onto the palm of her hand.

Remus breathed out a long sigh. “I have costumes.” Any reminder of tomorrow was going to hike his anxiety up. 

“But I thought you hated it last year.” Alice stole his coffee, taking a quick sip.

“I do hate it,” he assured, “but Mrs. Pince asked and I found myself saying yes.” Remus could’ve kicked himself.

Alice rose an eyebrow, reaching forward to flick him across the forehead. “Learn to say ‘no’, you idiot,” she dictated.

“You never say no to the petting zoo job,” he accused, rubbing at his abused skin.

Alice shrugged, walking down towards the sink. “Because I always think I’ll like it. You know I can never resist the cute animals.” She sunk her hands into the water, grabbing the sponge. “But then those evil little bastards always prove me wrong.”

“I told you they’re awful! Look at what they did to Kingsley that one year.” Remus shook his head at the memory, feeling second hand embarrassment.

Alice made a motion with her hand. “Shush. We aren’t supposed to talk about that, especially near Kick Off.”

Two years ago on the first day of Kick Off, poor Kingsley Shacklebolt had been working here. He’d volunteered for the petting zoo when it was just starting out. It had gone great for the first half of the day. Many kids had shown up and had fun petting the chickens and sheep. When it was nearing the close for the day, Kingsley had begun to interact more with the animals, helping the kids out with luring the animals over to be petted. After bending over to pet a lamb, a goat had come up behind Kingsley and done the unmentionable. Pince was red-faced for the rest of the event while Kingsley went home with an ice-pack and an apology note from the owners of the animals.

Talking about it in front of Pince was the equivalent of getting thrown under a bus.

Poor Benjy Fenwick had experienced that last year before he quit for numerous reasons. He still showed up with his laptop to use the cafe’s WiFi; so, the memory mustn’t have been too bad for him.

“Is Frank coming to help you?” Frank Longbottom has been Alice’s boyfriend for a year and a half. He was a friend of Remus’, too. If Remus could describe Frank in one word it would be ‘lazy’. He’s known Frank to leave the television on an infomercial just because he couldn’t reach the remote.

Alice shook her head, holding up a soap-covered spoon to shake at him. “If he does though, it’ll probably so he can laugh at me trying to handle the goats.”

“I thought he applied for the job here?”

“He did, and he got it, but he always forgot to show up.” She flicked a crumb off the table. “Or he slept in usually.” Frank isn’t as much of a productive person as Alice would have liked him to be, but she didn’t complain much.

“Hey, Lily,” Remus greeted with a small smile as a girl bounded over to stand beside Alice. The redhead perked up, seeing his coffee. She quickly grabbed it, stealing a few drinks.

Lily Evans was easily one of the most beautiful girls in the area, and she knew it. From her long, glossy hair to her vibrant green eyes, people adored her from first sight. Alice even had a small crush on her when Lily first moved in about a year ago.

“Save me,” she whispered a bit loudly, slamming the mug onto the counter. Drops of coffee splashed onto the green counter top.

Remus rose an eyebrow at her in question, fixing his small stack of books to the left of him. “What’s wrong?”

Lily quickly pulled her apron over her head, smoothing it out as she thought for an answer. “He’s here. You know, James Potter? He’s been asking me out for the past week and I have no idea what to do,” she explained. She pointed over Remus’ shoulder with as much subtlety as a jackhammer.

Remus sighed softly, slowly peering over his shoulder. The first guy his eyes landed on was pretty handsome. He had thick, unruly hair that fit the hipster look his glasses gave. He was a jock at their school, and one of the most popular people there. Remus sighed slightly on Lily’s behalf. James was the only one facing in this direction. The other guy had his back turned. It felt like a school reunion to Remus when Peter Pettigrew jogged in, waving largely at the table. James perked up, motioning the blonde boy over.

“He still didn’t listen even when you rejected him?” Alice questioned. Remus knew that look. Alice didn’t mess around when it came to her friends. About a year ago when they were at a game, Alice had punched a guy in the nose for him calling Remus a ‘faggot’. It had been well deserved. She was awarded with a one pound chocolate bar and a trip to the mall where she purchased a Studio Ghibli t-shirt.

“He did...sort of.” Lily ducked her head as she began to make herself some tea. “I mean, it’s sort of nice, but he made fun of Sev about a month ago.” Remus rolled his eyes at her turned back. Knowing Snape, he deserved it. Lily had been friends with Severus since they were children which Remus totally respected, but what he didn’t respect was that at every chance that Lily wasn’t listening, he threw slurs at Remus. Remus gave him points for trying. It didn’t bother him as much anymore since he’s heard it so many times.

“Who's that other guy?” Alice asked, calming down her motherly side a bit. She leaned her hip against the sink.

“Peter is the blonde. The dark haired one though? I’m not sure. I think he’s a new student from what Marlene told me. He moved in with James about a mon--” Lily cut herself off. “Pince is here.”

Remus looked up to see Pince walking in, observant with every look she gave around the room. That was his cue. Grabbing his books and coffee, Remus sat down at an empty table. Alice had busied herself to wiping down the counter, eyes averted. Mrs. Pince strolled over to the counter, chatting up a startled Lily. It seemed friendly enough, but Remus didn’t take a chance to talk to Alice again. He quickly busied himself to a book, his coffee now on the cold side. It only took ten minutes--a new record since she usually goes about twenty--to finish talking. By that time, a presence had sat themselves in the seat opposite of Remus, their foot tapping against the floor.

“Pince is still here, Alice. I don’t think it’s quite safe yet to be away from your station,” Remus warned, eyes pinned to his book.

“Alice is such a lovely name, but tragically, I was not born with the forename,” a voice uttered. It was way too deep to match Alice’s sing-song like voice. Remus slowly peered up from his book, chewing on his bottom lip, to find the guy from the basement smirking at him. He slowly closed his book, using his thumb as a bookmark.

“Tragic, indeed,” Remus agreed, looking over to see Alice was still occupied.

The boy leaned forward, resting his folded arms against the table. “Sirius.”

Remus looked up with a frown. “Sorry?”

“I’m Sirius. Sirius Black.” A small chuckle. “Please don’t make a pun about it. I’ve heard them all.” The dark hair boy--Sirius--ran a hand through his hair.

“Remus Lupin,” he introduced himself.

“I know.” Sirius sat up a bit higher, tipping his chin up slightly as if he were trying to observe Remus better. “I have a very important question.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you usually spy on people that are making out?” he asked in a humorous tone. He reached forward, grabbing one of the books on Remus’ stack to look at.

“I--I wasn’t spying,” Remus stammered, tempted to throw the rest of his coffee at him.

“Says the person that parted a couple books to get a better view.”

“I heard noises and I was curious. I didn’t know that two people would be doing _that_.” He tried defending himself, but that stupid smirk made him stammer so much.

“Uh huh.”

“I was putting away books and then you were there with that girl! How exactly was I supposed to know?”

Silence, but a wider grin appeared.

“You two were making out while I was putting away books. I don’t think that's very polite, nor sanitary for the shelves behind you,” Remus finished. He knew he was just babbling on, but the awkward silence was awful. It wasn’t complete silence though. He could hear whispered music being played in the speakers above. A few conversations made their way to him. One was of a very loud James. The other was Alice who was giving Lily numerous reasons why she shouldn’t say yes.

“Sirius!” James yelled from across the room. 

Sirius leaned back, grinning at the spectacled boy. “Yes, Jamie dear?” Remus set his book in his lap.

“We need to go to practice,” James informed him, tapping the invisible watch on his wrist.

“Ah, yes. Football; the bain of my existence,” Sirius complained in a small grumble as he stood from his chair. A small sliver of skin appeared between his shirt and trousers as he stretched with one of the most dramatic yawns Remus Lupin has ever heard. “It was great talking with you, Pervert Boy,” Sirius claimed before bounding off with the other two.

Remus was left in the dust, dumbfounded on what just happened within that past ten minutes.

(8:49) Who was that boy talking to you? 

(8:51) Nobody

(8:52) You hoppED ONTO YOUR STUPID BLUE BICYCLE WHEN I ASKED YOU EARLIER YOU KNOW I’M NOT COORDINATED ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO CHASE AFTER YOU

(8:53) I still think you should’ve gotten the red one

(8:55) He was just a friend

(8:56) FRIEND MY ARSE REMUS JOHN LUPIN. HE WAS GIVING YOU BEDROOM EYES. 

(9:01) Shhhhh

(9:02) DONT YOU DO IT, YOU HO. YOU SHOULDNT  SHUSH SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THAT YOU STILL SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR

(9:04) ALICE

(9:07) DONT MAKE ME GET LILY IN ON THIS. BE THANKFUL SHE WAS TOO OCCUPIED WITH A CERTAIN BOY TO NOTICE 

(9:08) no oh god please dont

(9:08) I’ll tell you tomorrow okay?

(9:11) You better!

 

_**(The front of St. Mungo's Library)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering where the picture came from, it's a picture of the Wagnalls Memorial Library. It's a beautiful place and its kind of the base of what I thought of for this fanfic.  
> It's always nice to have a visual.


	5. Monday (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kick Off begins with a rocky start.

Remus woke up with the desire to sleep in for ten more years. It was too early for this. His room was barely illuminated from just the one window that sat on the opposite side of the room. If he listened closely, he could hear the footsteps of his mother downstairs. She was already cleaning. Remus fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, almost hissing when the bright light appeared.

(9:46) Ready? 

(10:23) No.

(10:27) It could be worse 

(10:28) Could be like that time I took you to Zumba 

(10:31) DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT

Stumbling out of bed was the hardest part about getting up. His room was a mess with clothes and papers strewn over the floor. Remus made a mental note to clean it up when he got home.

“Remus? Honey, are you up?” He heard from the bottom of the stairs. He responded with a croaked ‘yes’ before he began to get dressed. His trudge down the stairs a few minutes later was heavy as he struggled to pat down his bedhead hair. “I already have your coffee ready,” his mother called from within the kitchen.

Remus walked in to find his father sitting at the kitchen table. His dress shoes were on his feet, but still untied. The buttons on his dress shirt were unbuttoned, rolled up his forearms. Lyall Lupin had his laptop sitting in front of him, his fingers typing away endlessly. This was a usual thing, especially the tired look on his father’s face. Lyall Lupin worked for an agency that Remus never asked much about since it caused a lot of stress for his father. From what he could gather though, Lyall still loved his job though he had to stay up at late hours to get his work done. Even when he was at home, he was still working.

“Morning, Remus,” his father mumbled from behind the screen as Remus sat down opposite him.

He quickly pulled on his shoes, tying them as quick as possible. “Morning,” he responded as his mother sat a plate down in front of him. The scrambled eggs were dark brown and the bacon crumbled at his touch, but Remus didn’t comment. He practically breathed in the breakfast.

“Slow down, dear, or you’ll get a stomach ache,” his mother warned as she passed through the kitchen.

Remus had no time to slow down though. Kick Off started in one hour and he wanted first pick on costume. It wasn’t going to be like last year where he got stuck with the sweatiest, most used one. The plate clattered in the kitchen as he settled it in.

“Bye, mum.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Bye, dad,” he called as he ran out of the door, settling the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. Remus settled his leg over the bicycle before pedaling off as fast as he could, the summer heat already beating down on him.

(11:23) Where are you? 

(11:25) Behind the stage

(11:25) I look so stupid

(11:27) For your troubles, I saved some cheese for you to snack on

(11:30) I’m canceling the subscription to the thing called “friendship” with you.

Due to budget cuts, only two costumes were available this year. They were usually borrowed from other libraries. One of them was Ellie the Elephant which he wore last year (and will never wear again, if he could help it). The other was a mouse that wore overalls, a cookie attached to one of the hands. How tedious.

Sweat already stained the back of his shirt as he departed from his safe place, walking blindly. The two little eyeholes in the costume had very little visibility to them.

“Aw, Remus! You are too cute,” Alice cooed as she hooked her elbow around his, guiding him out the door and onto the front lawn. The screams of little kids rang in his ears as they ventured further.

There were two rules to wearing a character costume at the library. One, never take off any part of the costume while in public view of children. Apparently, it was quite scarring to the little ones. Two, don’t speak. It could give unrealistic ideas about animals being able to talk, according to Pince.

“Good luck,” Alice whispered as she let go of his arm. “I have to go to my shift now. Ta ta! Oh, and don’t forget to squeak!” She practically skipped away. It took all of Remus’ willpower for him not to bleat like a goat at her retreating form.

Over the next half hour, Remus walked around, patting kids on the head who came up to hug him. A few even attached themselves to his legs, acting as if he were a ride. It wasn’t so bad. Most of the kids here were invested in the bouncy castle and the petting zoo. The heat was the worst part as it found a way to make the costumes into an oven. The sweltering heat found a way into Remus, making it seem as if his whole body was pouring off sweat. He felt bad for the next person that had to wear this.

When Remus went to take the next step, it was prohibited by a sudden weight on his right leg, keeping his foot flat on the ground. A little girl with braids that were tied at the ends with little bow ribbons peered up at him with a gapped grin, her arms and legs twisted around his leg like a snake. Remus reached down and patted the top of her head, her dark hair frizzing up slightly at his gentle touch.

“You’re from my favorite book!” She exclaimed in a childish, high pitched voice that matched her appearance. Remus smiled at her attempt at saying ‘favorite’ as it turned out to be pronounced, ‘favewit’. She stayed clutched to his leg, her face now buried into the side of his knee.

“Dora!” A man’s voice called out. Remus squinted through the small eyeholes, looking for the source as best as he could before he heard footsteps. “I thought you were in the bouncy house. Andromeda would’ve been really, _really_  upset with me if I lost sight of you,” he informed her as Remus felt the small weight being lifted off his leg. A small noise of protest was mixed with scattered laughter.

It was the husky tremor to it that got Remus to look once more for the source before he caught a flash of black. Now if he thought about it, the voice had sounded quite familiar. Sirius Black stood there, grinning at the small girl with adoration. Her small hand was wrapped around his index picture as she pointed at Remus--or just the mouse costume--in urgency. “It’s from that book you like so much, isn’t it?” Sirius asked as he took a step closer. “ _If You Give A Mouse a Cookie_ … ‘he’s going to ask for a glass of milk’. Do you want to take a picture with him?” Dora nodded, enthusiastically, jumping on the balls of her feet with her braided pigtails flying into the air with each bounce. Her cheeks dimpled as she smiled even more. “Let me just dig my phone out.” Sirius padded his pockets until he slipped out a black object from the back pocket of his jeans. He was busy turning it on when a spectacled boy ran up to him, clapping Sirius against the shoulder.

“Hey, Sirius.” James Potter ducked around Sirius to wave at Dora with a kind smile. “Hey, Nymphadora.” The little girl stuck her tongue out at him before hiding behind Sirius. “Sorry. I mean--Hello, Dora.” A small hand stuck out from behind Sirius’ thigh to wave at the teenage boy. James turned to Sirius, completely ignoring the bib-wearing mouse across from him, and stuck a hand through his already mussed hair. “What time are you heading to the field?”

Sirius peered from over the top of his phone at him. “No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“As in no. I’m not going.”

“But… but you have to.”

“I can’t.” Sirius waved a hand towards Dora, his fingers brushing the top of her head. “I’ve got the little one to look after.”

“She can come, too. There are bleachers for her to watch.”

“I’m not going to leave her by herself, James.”

Remus’ eyes widened a bit. Was Dora Sirius’ child? That would certainly be surprising. He felt so awkward just standing there. Slowly, he stepped away, his foot sliding against the soft grass as he edged towards where Pince stood next to the petting zoo, hoping to be able to figure out sign language quickly enough to communicate wanting a break for the next few minutes. He felt the weight become added to his leg again as small, chubby hands dug into his calf. “No, don’t leave, Mr. Mouse.”

Was that the character’s name? It seemed a bit cliche. Remus had never even read the book, so a name was out of the picture. Remus’ heart began to race a bit, a twist in his stomach.

“Hold on, James. I just have to take a picture for Dora.” Sirius jogged over, brushing the loose strands away from his perspiring forehead. Remus bounced the giant, attached fake cookie against his thigh, closing his eyes for several seconds. Sirius moved to stand parallel to Remus a few feet away, his phone stuck out in front of him as he tried to take the picture.

“No!” yelled Dora, stamping her right foot. “You have to be in it too, Siwi,” she demanded.

Sirius nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Fair enough.” He walked over, fumbling with his phone as he stood to the right of Remus.

“I’ll take it for you.”

“Thanks, James.”

“No pwobwem, Uncle Siwi,” James cooed in the most childish voice he could muster. “Okay. Get closer to the giant mouse.” Remus braced himself as Sirius brushed up against the fur of his costume, trying to not move a single muscle. Dora stood in front of Remus, but her hand was reached out, tucked into Sirius’. “Okay got it! You should get it framed,” James suggested as he handed the phone back to Sirius.

Remus edged away as soon as the girl detached her tight grip on the tip of his tail. His trip over to Pince was a lot slower than he’d liked it to be, but the way he walked must have told Pince what he was going to ask because all she did was wave before going back to petting a small lamb behind her.

“Oh, Remus! Thank god I found you,” Lily called out as she skipped over to him, her hair swinging back and forth from the ponytail it was pinned up in. “Alice texted me and told me to tell you,” she rose her eyebrows with a quick pause as she refastened her ponytail, “to go ahead and take a break because you could be quote, ‘dying for release of that hell-suit’. Plus, you remind me of one of those things from Five Nights at Freddy’s. It's pretty creepy.”

“Thanks,” he breathed, double checking for any other ears in the immediate area. Lily patted him on the shoulder before scampering off towards the chalk station where her shift should’ve started about five minutes ago.

“...you give him the milk, he’ll probably ask you for a straw…” Remus caught fragments of the phrase as a smirking Sirius Black went by, throwing a wink towards him. He must have heard Lily. Remus’ cheeks burned a bit redder than they already were from the heat as he hurried into the library, ready to finally remove the damn costume already.

(1:48) I forgot to ask but…

(1:48) How did you get your nickname?

**(1:54) Ah! Funny story about that, Mr. Smut**

**(1:56) I was bitten on my foot by a dog when I was eleven**

(1:57) How is that even remotely funny?

**(2:03) Thats how I met Prongs He’d gotten the dog off of me by jabbing it with a fork**

(2:05) Not humorous in the slightest.

**(2:06) I haven’t even told the funny part!!!! PATIENCE, young one.**

**(2:08) So basically, he stabbed the dog in the arse it until it let go of my foot (i still have the scar). When he went to tend to my poor wounds, he sat back down right on the prongs of the fork (heh get it????).**

**(2:09) Can you believe that the pain actually went away for a few moments while I laughed at him?**

(2:12) You laughed at the person that saved your foot?

**(2:13) You are honestly one of the most depressing people I have ever met. Even Wormtail laughed at it when I told him**

(2:16) Poor Wormtail, having to put up with your horrible jokes. He must be so, so miserable.

**(2:17) Why must you tease me so?**

(2:21) I’m bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so rushed. I've been super busy with band, tennis, lessons, and work. It's really starting to get in the way of my writing.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story so far. I should have the next part up by Friday (hopefully). It should be better than this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll make sure to update daily, if I can.


End file.
